Kuzan
| doppor = Takehito Koyasu | doppita = Marco Balzarotti (ep. 226-228); Giorgio Bonino (ep. 276+) | prima = Capitolo 303; episodio 225 | razza = Umano | affi = Marina (in passato) | ruolo = Ammiraglio (in passato) | data = 21 settembre | età = 47; 49 (dopo il timeskip) | frutto = Gelo Gelo | altro = }} Kuzan, meglio noto come Aokiji, era un ammiraglio della Marina ed il primo a essere apparso nella serie. È stato raccomandato da Sengoku come grand'ammiraglio dopo le sue dimissioni. Tuttavia, dopo essere stato sconfitto da Sakazuki ha abbandonato la Marina. Appearance Kuzan is an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man, roughly of the same size as the other two admirals Sakazuki and Borsalino, the latter clearly taller than Brook but it seems that he also is shorter than Doflamingo who is 305 cm (10'0") tall. He has black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin and an altogether lean, long built. His standard outfit while in the Marines consists of a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and shoes, rarely accompanied by a matching suit jacket. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead. During his preparations for the war against Whitebeard, Kuzan has a white Marine admiral's coat (golden epaulettes and for him being the ice user, blue cuffs) draped over him like a cape, as did the other admirals. He also is seen wearing a green and purple sleep mask at all times two years ago from the present timeline. In contrast to Borsalino and Sakazuki, Kuzan is far younger than his colleagues, being less than fifty years old; altogether, his looks, combined with his manner, make him appear even younger than he actually is. As a child Kuzan had a grimace on his face. He wore a dirty light blue shirt and a purple pair of shorts with white stripes. He carried an umbrella tied on his back, a bottle of alcohol and a backpack. Also, his hair was curlier compared to his current hairstyle. After his duel on Punk Hazard, Kuzan received several burn scars spanning from the right side of his neck down to his entire right shoulder and onto his torso. His right hand is also heavily scarred and most noticeably he's lost part of his left leg, for which he now wears a prosthesis made of ice formed from his Devil Fruit ability. After the timeskip, he wears an attire similar to the outfit he wore during the bombardment of Ohara. This consists of a blue bandana and a dark blue trench-coat along with black pants and a white deep V-neck shirt. He also now wears black cowboy boots and travels with a knapsack carrying his belongings along with his old pair of green round sunglasses. He, like his rival Sakazuki, has also grown facial hair, namely, a thin mustache and a beard. Personality Kuzan is a very laid back man, showing no shock or surprise from almost anything. His lack of interest and often leads others to believe that he can not possibly be a marine of such a high ranking. However, if he deems a situation worthy, he will take action, as shown when he created a passage to another island for Tonjit at Long Ring Long Land. He appears to be the most benevolent of the three pre-timeskip admirals, helping Tonjit at Long Ring Land to cross the ocean with the power of his Devil Fruit and even letting Nico Robin escape the Buster Call on Ohara. In contrast to his former colleague, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, Kuzan has a sense of honor, as he keeps his word to not attack the Straw Hat Pirates after accepting a one-on-one battle with Luffy. Kuzan's moral stance is unknown, but it is likely that he follows Moral Justice. He is disgusted by Sakazuki's brutal actions in dealing with situations (such as the Ohara Incident), calling him a fool. While he may follow Moral Justice, he does understand the position his ranking puts him in, as he does not hesitate to do what is necessary for the needs of the Marines, as shown when he freezes Jaguar D. Saul after the Ohara incident, and attacked Luffy and Whitebeard during the Marineford War. Aokiji was a faithful follower of the World Government. He always tried to follow orders but sometimes found his own ideals in opposition to his orders. Even as he followed his orders, he would sometimes exhibit a sense of mercy and honor that other World Government officials did not. Like many characters in One Piece (for example, Jaguar D. Saul and Smoker), after witnessing the senseless murder of many innocent people, Aokiji may have come to realize the depths to which the World Government will sink to accomplish their goals. His relaxed demeanor while performing the more macabre of his duties is similar to that of Borsalino, making him one of the more complicated characters in the series. Despite not really wanting the position of fleet admiral, he was even more opposed to Sakazuki getting the position, and dueled his fellow admiral rather than letting him take it. After being defeated, Kuzan chose to resign from the Marines rather than stay under Akainu's command. Aokiji during the Whitebeard War at Marineford grudgingly shredded his usual lax and friendly nature, for a more ruthless and aggressive personality, repeatedly targeting Whitebeard himself with his "Hie Hie no Mi", managing to severely injure "Diamond" Jozu and generally hampering any attempts at rescue or escape for the invading pirate-fleets. Relationships Marines Monkey D. Garp Kuzan also appears to have some connection to Garp, saying he once "owed a favor" to Garp. It is currently unknown what the nature of this favor was, or what Luffy's grandfather did for Kuzan to gain this debt. He also admired (maybe even idolized) Garp for consistently refusing promotions, since the latter was already satisfied with the rank bestowed upon him since the time of Roger. However, with Luffy's choice of piracy, even the favor and admiration are not enough to let him spare Luffy's life during their encounter at Marineford, though whether it was because he felt that Ace was too much of a risk to be left alive, because letting Luffy go publicly would get him into severe trouble, or because he has something personal against pirates is unknown. Hagwor D. Sauro Kuzan era un buon amico di Hagwor D. Sauro. A quanto pare il suo legame con quest'ultimo è stato una della ragioni per cui ha permesso a Robin di scappare durante il Buster Call di Ohara. Egli stesso ha affermato di aver rispettato la volontà di Sauro e si è sentito in dovere di prendersi cura della vita di Robin fino a quando non avesse trovato dei compagni. Tuttavia, la loro amicizia non è stata sufficiente affinché Kuzan risparmiasse Sauro. Sakazuki Kuzan detests Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, because the latter follows a policy of "Absolute Justice". This disgust dates back many years, as during the time when both were still vice admirals, Sakazuki killed innocent Ohara civilians to ensure that none of the archaeologists escaped the Buster Call, causing Kuzan to call him a fool. After Sengoku resigned, Admiral Aokiji was strongly opposed against Admiral Akainu becoming fleet admiral and fought him for the position, even though Kuzan himself originally had little interest in it. They battled for 10 days but Aokiji was defeated (albeit barely) and he resigned from the Marines rather than serve under Akainu. Nonetheless he was not above telling Smoker to warn Akainu about the danger Doflamingo posed to the new Marine HQ, showing a degree of concern for the well being of the Marines, despite disagreeing with Akainu's ideals. Smoker Kuzan è in buoni rapporti con Smoker. La prima volta che ha incontrato Rufy ha sostenuto di avere un messaggio per lui da parte di Smoker, anche se poi ha deciso di non riferirlo. Inoltre dopo la guerra di Marineford Smoker ha chiesto ad Aokiji di essere trasferito alla base G-5. Al termine delle vicende di Punk Hazard Kuzan salva Smoker da Do Flamingo e sostenendo di essere suo amico. Sengoku Sengoku ha fiducia in Kuzan, al punto da raccomandarlo come successore per la carica di grand'ammiraglio. Nico Robin Kuzan shows some disappointment in the fact that Nico Robin had taken the path of piracy and had not changed her life for the better (although Sengoku did have a bounty put on her, making it impossible to live a normal life). It is also revealed that Aokiji and Nico Robin share a past as Vice-Admiral Kuzan, Aokiji was forced to freeze and kill his good friend, former Vice-Admiral Jaguar D. Saul, due to the latter refusing to participate in the Ohara massacre. As it happened, Saul was also Robin's best friend at the time, and it became a very traumatic moment for the little girl, who is fearful of Aokiji to this date. As a testament to the giant's friendship, Aokiji allowed Robin to escape from Ohara, but he warned her that should they ever cross paths again, he would be her enemy, and he would attempt to arrest or even kill her. However, later, he seemed to retain some concern for her well-being, as he was relieved to see her finally find a place to belong with the Straw Hat Pirates. The two did manage to encounter one-another during the post-Enies Lobby celebrations, but Aokiji decided against action, and even encouraged Robin to continue sailing with the Straw Hats, remarking they are unlike any of the other crews or organizations that she joined in the past, and they truly understand the concept of "friendship". Monkey D. Luffy Kuzan is shown to have a grudging respect for the young captain, even though he is a pirate. Due to Kuzan's power, the fated conflict between him and the Straw Hats prompted Luffy to be less naive towards future conflicts; for this reason Kuzan served as the starting point for Luffy to push his strength beyond his limits. Kuzan is shown to be impressed by Luffy's quick rise in infamy; Luffy and the Straw Hats escape from the Marines' strongest battle force; Luffy being able to escape Impel Down, bringing several notorious convicts with him; and Luffy being able to penetrate Marine HQ to ring the Ox Bell. Kuzan was also visibly shocked when Luffy used Haoshoku Haki. Forza e abilità Come ammiraglio Aokiji aveva autorità su un vastissimo numero di subordinati e ricopriva la seconda carica più alta in Marina. Aveva anche il diritto di consentire un Buster Call su ogni isola che riteneva essere una minaccia, e poteva concedere questo privilegio anche agli agenti governativi che non dispongono di tale potere. Le sue capacità erano così vaste che Sengoku ha suggerito a Kong di promuoverlo a grand'ammiraglio. Tuttavia, dopo aver lasciato la Marina ha perso questi privilegi. Un notevole esempio della sua reputazione è il fatto che Nico Robin della ciurma di Cappello di paglia, come conseguenza del suo trauma infantile, perde continuamente la calma facendosi prendere dal panico ogni volta che un ammiraglio si trova nei paraggi; è un dato significativo poiché la donna raramente va nel panico, anche nelle situazioni più pericolose. È anche un discreto navigatore, capace di percorrere la Rotta Maggiore con la sua bicicletta. Oltre a questo è molto potente e come ammiraglio era considerato una delle persone più potenti all'interno del Governo Mondiale e della Marina; è stato in grado di combattere contro Jaws, il comandante della terza flotta dei pirati di Barbabianca, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo con relativa facilità, anche se lo stesso Jaws si è distratto durante la lotta. Inoltre è stato capace di tener testa a Barbabianca in persona. Ha anche combattuto alla pari con il suo collega Akainu e, in seguito al loro duello durato dieci giorni, Aokiji ha riportato gravi ferite, uscendone inoltre sconfitto e indicando una minore resistenza rispetto a Sakazuki. Kuzan era ritenuto come una enorme risorsa per la Marina e la sua partenza ha lasciato un impatto negativo nella loro forza militare. Abilità fisiche Le sue capacità fisiche sono molto elevate: durante la battaglia di Marineford è saltato ad un'altezza notevole in pochi istanti. Possiede una velocità incredibile e lo ha dimostrato congelando Bagy e i suoi seguaci evasi da Impel Down in pochi istanti. Non è chiaro se per farlo sia ricorso al Soru o se ne sia capace per via di una dote naturale. Ha inoltre un udito molto acuto, poiché è stato in grado di captare l'attività subacquea della ciurma di Barbabianca. Il suo amico Sauro sosteneva che la forza di Kuzan fosse fuori dai canoni fin da quando era giovane. Un'altra testimonianza della sua forza è il fatto che è uscito quasi praticamente illeso dalla guerra di Marineford pur avendo affrontato personaggi del calibro di Barbabianca, Marco e Jaws. Ambizione Durante la guerra di Marineford, Aokiji ha utilizzato l'Ambizione dell'armatura per bloccare un attacco di Barbabianca finalizzato alla distruzione del patibolo su cui si trovava Ace, creando uno scudo unendo la propria Ambizione a quella degli altri due ammiragli. Frutto del diavolo Kuzan possiede i poteri del frutto Gelo Gelo, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Rogia, che gli permette di trasformarsi in ghiaccio, creare un'infinità quantità di tale sostanza e manipolarla a piacimento. Può creare abbastanza ghiaccio da coprire un gigante, un Re del mare o diversi chilometri quadrati di oceano in pochi istanti. È stato anche in grado di congelare i due tsunami creati da Barbabianca, nonostante lo loro dimensioni superino addirittura quelle dell'edificio principale di Marineford. In battaglia, usa i suoi poteri per inabilitare o immobilizzare i nemici, congelando i loro corpi semplicemente toccandoli. Come gli altri possessori di frutti Rogia, Aokiji è capace di trasformarsi nel proprio elemento ed evitare i danni della maggior parte degli attacchi fisici. Kuzan è talmente abile nell'usare il suo potere che nel corso di una battaglia durata dieci giorni avvenuta a Punk Hazard il clima dell'isola è cambiato permanentemente, trasformando metà isola in una terra desolata ricoperta dai ghiacci. Kuzan è anche resistente al freddo, sempre per via del suo frutto del diavolo. Inoltre Kuzan è uno dei pochi possessori di un frutto del diavolo ad avere imparato ad utilizzare il suo potere per viaggiare in mare. Nel suo caso gli è sufficiente congelare il mare per pedalare sulla Aochari da un'isola all'altra. Armi Kuzan utilizza il suo potere anche per creare armi di ghiaccio, come spade e lance acuminate, da usare contro i nemici. Storia Passato La battaglia di Ed Waugh Quando i Marine vennero a sapere che i pirati di Roger e i pirati del Leone d'oro si stanno per affrontare nel mare di Ed Waugh, tre anni prima della morte del re dei pirati, Kuzan si trovava a Marineford in compagnia di Garp, Sauro, Sakazuki e Tsuru. In quest'occasione chiese a Garp come mai avesse rifiutato per l'ennesima volta la promozione. L'incidente di Ohara Kuzan fu coinvolto nel Buster Call di Ohara. Sengoku lo scelse come uno dei cinque viceammiragli incaricati di eseguire l'attacco, così quando Spandine premette il pulsante del lumacofono d'oro Kuzan partecipò all'attacco all'isola. Rimase inorridito nel vedere il viceammiraglio Sakazuki abbattere la nave incaricata dell'evacuazione degli innocenti. Kuzan successivamente congelò ed uccise il suo amico Sauro con i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo per fermare la sua ribellione che aveva già causato la distruzione di alcune delle navi della Marina. Nonostante questo esaudì la sua ultima richiesta aiutando Nico Robin a fuggire dall'isola; prima della sua partenza però la avvertì di non essere un suo alleato e che se avesse mai sentito che rappresentava una minaccia per il mondo le avrebbe dato immediatamente la caccia. Long Ring Long Land Arc Aokiji raggiunge Long Ring Long Land per intercettare la ciurma di Rufy. Non è noto come sapesse dove si trovavano, ad ogni modo Aokiji, una volta arrivato si addormenta proprio davanti alla casa di Tonjit. Quando la ciurma di Rufy gli si presenta davanti, l'ammiraglio si sveglia e spiega di essere giunto fin lì scusarsi per un'ispezione. Poi, saputo del problema di Tonjit che si trova su un'altra isola rispetto a quella del resto della sua tribù, lo aiuta congelando il mare e permettendogli di raggiungerla. Aokiji lied by saying that he once tried to arrest Robin, but fled. Yet he started to talk nonsense, confusing the pirates, then Sanji and Luffy got angry with him. Aokiji told Luffy that his anger reminds him of his grandfather. Luffy was startled that his grandfather was mentioned; when Usopp asked Luffy what was wrong, Luffy nervously said nothing. After that, Aokiji then announced that maybe they should just die. Aokiji decided to test the Straw Hat Pirates by lying to them about Robin's past. He said that everyone around Robin gets wiped away with her being the only person left standing, referring to the actual situation that happened to Robin's mother. The truth is Robin only ran away from people who tried to kill her or turn her in. The Straw Hats never knew about Robin's past and stand with Robin against him. Aokiji started to call Robin a demon and an unfortunate woman. He told them that one day they will regret carrying Robin around. Angry and tired of Aokiji's taunting game, she uses her Devil Fruit abilities to break him into pieces against Usopp's wishes. Thinking he is dead, the Straw Hats prepared to flee, but Aokiji returned back in one piece, grabbed some grass and breathed on the grass to create an ice saber, but was parried by Zoro when he attempted to kill Robin. The sabre was kicked away (and thus destroyed) by Sanji shortly thereafter. Zoro rushed in attempting to cut him only to be caught by the wrist, Sanji tried to kick him but was grabbed by the thigh, Luffy tried to punch him in the stomach, but when he connected, his hand was frozen. Sanji and Zoro were also frozen on the leg and arm respectively. Nami blocked Aokiji with her staff but was pushed away. He then froze Robin into solid ice and threatened to punch her into pieces, claiming the world would be better off without her. Luffy saved Robin in the nick of time, but Aokiji said that they should not try to save her and was going to step on her, but Usopp and Chopper managed to save her and drag her back to the ship. Luffy ordered his crew to go back to the ship as he faced Aokiji one-on-one. Luffy tried to send him flying with his Gomu Gomu no Storm, but he was quickly frozen up by Aokiji. Having Luffy frozen solid, he realizes that Luffy tricked him. By agreeing to a one on one fight with Luffy, he could not attack his crew. He remarks that Robin would bring him only misfortune. He then decided not to kill Luffy, saying that he did the World Government a favor by defeating Crocodile and commented that Smoker's message was too stupid. As Aokiji left on his bike across the ocean, he noticed that the Straw Hat Pirates are heading to Water 7 which is close to the Marine HQ. He then called Spandam, who was ready to have his Unit finish the mission, and informed him that Robin is heading to Water 7. It is later stated by Spandam (though never shown) that Aokiji also gave him the Golden Den Den Mushi at this time in order summon a Buster Call. Spandam decided to wait until Robin arrived at Water 7. Enies Lobby Arc Interestingly, this conflict with Aokiji would set in motion the defection of two Straw Hats. After their conversation, Robin began developing paranoia about the crew abandoning her as had happened many times in the past. She would later allow herself to be captured by CP9, preferring to die rather than be betrayed. After witnessing Aokiji's powers, Usopp begins to question his own strength in relation to the crew and the future enemies they will face. This would later contribute to him leaving as well. It would seem that his confrontation with the Straw Hats played a major part in what was to come next, and culminated in the Straw Hats rescuing Nico Robin from Enies Lobby, defeating the seemingly invincible CP9, and escaping the Buster Call. Seeing all this, Aokiji was seen again witnessing the aftermath of their raid at Enies Lobby, and the Buster Call attack. They had passed his "test" far beyond his expectations. When he was asked by a Marine over the Den Den Mushi whether they should continue to pursue the Straw Hats, Aokiji declined, noting the Marines suffered heavy casualties already, calling their battle "a complete defeat". Saga dopo Enies Lobby Dopo la distruzione di Enies Lobby, Aokiji visita Water Seven e in segreto parla a Robin durante la festa organizzata dai pirati di Cappello di paglia. Aokiji le svela che lui e Sauro erano buoni amici e venti anni prima l'aveva lasciata andare a causa della sua amicizia con Sauro. Quando le chiede perché non sia scappata dal CP9 da sola, Robin gli risponde che l'ha fatto per non vedere morire i suoi nuovi compagni. Aokiji a quel punto le dice addio, augurandole anche di vivere con forza perché Ohara non è stata completamente distrutta in quanto la memoria e lo scopo di Ohara vivono ancora in lei. Dopodichè si allontana sulla sua bicicletta. Robin ipotizza che sia stato lui ad evitare di nominare nel rapporto ufficiale tutti i civili che hanno attaccato Enies Lobby, in quanto pesci piccoli che non vale la pena di cacciare. Più tardi chiede a Garp di accompagnarlo con la sua nave fino al quartier generale della Marina perché andare fin laggiù con la bicicletta è un grosso fastidio. Mentre si trova a bordo della nave assiste alla sfida tra Garp e i pirati di Cappello di paglia e quando questi ultimi riescono a scappare con la Thousand Sunny Aokiji sorride rimanendo colpito. Saga di Marineford Aokiji si posiziona insieme agli altri due ammiragli a guardia della piattaforma d'esecuzione del prigioniero, Portuguese D. Ace. Quando pirati di Barbabianca sbucano in mezzo alla baia e il loro capitano usa i suoi poteri per creare due onde gigantesche, destinate a spazzare via la moltitudine di Marine presenti, Aokiji le congela. Immediatamente dopo passa la contrattacco e attacca Barbabianca scagliandogli delle lance di ghiaccio; esse, tuttavia vengono frantumate dalle onde sismiche di Barbabianca. Prima di cadere in acqua Aokiji congela l'intera baia di Marineford e così facendo, oltre che salvarsi, intrappola le navi pirata che non possono più muoversi. Con il proseguire della battaglia Aokiji esegue gli ordini di Sengoku e congela Bagy e i prigionieri di Impel Down che gli sono fedeli; essi sono infatti entrati in possesso di un lumacofono e l grand'ammiraglio non vuole che il seguito della battaglia sia visibile al resto del mondo. Quando Barbabianca lancia un'onda d'urto verso il patibolo, i tre ammiragli formano una barriera unendo le loro Ambizioni per bloccare l'attacco. Aokiji si lamenta del fatto che il muro di cinta non sia stato ancora innalzato e viene rimproverato da Sakazuki poichè il problema è il suo ghiaccio, ma Kizaru rassicura quest'ultimo dicendogli che può facilmente scioglierlo. Più tardi Aokiji e gli altri ammiragli si trovano faccia a faccia con Rufy, che ha scavalcato il muro di cinta. Kizaru lo colpisce ripetutamente con dei calci allontanandolo, ma ogni volta Rufy ritorna alla carica, così Aokiji lo mette alle strette bloccandolo a terra e si prepara a trafiggerlo con una lama di ghiaccio. In sua difesa accorre Marco che con un singolo calcio frantuma la lancia dell'ammiraglio e lo scaraventa lontano. Aokiji poi blocca l'attacco che Barbabianca sta per sferrare col suo bisento, intrappolandolo in una sfera di ghiaccio. Dopo aver visto che non è riuscito a congelare i terremoti di Newgate, commenta che non era a conoscenza del fatto che le vibrazioni non possono essere congelate. Viene poi traffitto dal bisento di Barbabianca, e i pirati si chiedono se sia stato colpito con l'Ambizione e se sia morto; Aokiji dice loro di non dire sciocchezze prima di afferrare il bisento e di apprestarsi a lanciare un nuovo attacco. Ad un tratto, Jaws attacca Aokiji riuscendo persino a farlo sanguinare al labbro. Quando Jaws si distrae nel vedere Kizaru colpire Marco con dei raggi laser, Aokiji lo avverte che non dovrebbe distrarsi nel mezzo di una lotta e congela i suo braccio destro e man mano tutto il suo corpo e quando Jaws cade a terra e il suo braccio si frantuma, Aokiji commenta che per i pirati di Barbabianca è giunta la fine. Quando Rufy rilascia una raffica di Ambizione del re, Kuzan rimane sconvolto dal suo potere. Una volta che Ace viene liberato, l'ammiraglio attacca Rufy ed Ace, ma quest'ultimo blocca il suo attacco con un'ondata di fuoco. Aokiji assume in seguito un espressione sollene dopo aver assistito ad Akainu colpire Ace da dietro con un pugno di magma. Dopo la morte di Barbabianca, Aokiji congela il mare ancora una volta in modo che i pirati non lascino Marineford. Quando Jinbe tenta di fuggire da Marineford insieme a Rufy e osserva che il mare è stato congelato, Aokiji che si trova nelle vicinanze si scusa con l'uomo-pesce. Mentre i pirati Heart stanno scappando con Rufy a bordo del loro sottoarino, Aokiji tenta di congelarli, ma il loro sottomarino riesce a sfuggirgli. All'arrivo di Shanks che pone fine alla battaglia, Kuzan cessa di combattere. Saga dopo la guerra Alcuni giorni dopo la battaglia Aokiji si trova nel proprio ufficio in compagnia di Smoker. Prima i due leggono del ritorno di Rufy a Marineford, durante il quale ha suonato la campana di Ox, chiedendosi il significato del gesto. Poi Aokiji discute con il suo ospite della sua richiesta di trasferimento alla base G-5, nel Nuovo Mondo. Aokiji sostiene di non essere certo di poterci riuscire, ma gli promette che ne parlerà con Sengoku. Salto temporale Nonostante Sengoku raccomandi Aokiji come suo successore, i vertici del Governo Mondiale decidono di promuovere Akainu. Aokiji non accetta di diventare un suo subordinato per via delle divergenze di opinioni, così i due si affrontano in battaglia. La lotta avviene a Punk Hazard e si protrae per dieci giorni; è così feroce che il clima dell'isola muta drasticamente. Al termine delle ostilità è Akainu ad uscirne vittorioso: egli risparmia la vita allo sconfitto e diventa ufficialmente il grand'ammiraglio. Aokiji rassegna le dimissioni dalla Marina. Do Flamingo e Smoker ritengono che in seguito si sia affiliato alla malavita del Nuovo Mondo, ma Aokiji non conferma, né li smentisce. In questi due anni è inoltre entrato in contatto con i pirati di Barbanera. Saga di Punk Hazard Due anni dopo la guerra di Marineford Kuzan decide di recarsi a Punk Hazard mentre sull'isola i pirati di Cappello di paglia e i Marine del G-5 stanno affrontando Caesar Clown e la sua organizzazione. Arriva sull'isola al termine del conflitto e blocca Do Flamingo prima che il pirata possa uccidere Smoker, sostenendo che il viceammiraglio è suo amico. Do Flamingo ignora Kuzan e tenta di finire Smoker, ma l'ex ammiraglio congela il membro della Flotta dei sette prima che possa farlo. Do Flamingo riesce a liberarsi dal ghiaccio, ma si allontana con Baby 5 e Buffalo non avendo alcun interesse a combattere Kuzan. Dopo ciò Smoker discute con Kuzan sul suo stato attuale chiedendogli anche se ha un qualche tipo di connessione con la malavita, ma Kuzan lo rassicura dicendogli che è ancora la stessa persona di prima. Subito dopo dice a Smoker di diffidare di Do Flamingo e di chiedere a Sakazuki di mandare contro di lui gli ammiraglio il prima possibile, chiedendo anche ai Marine della base G-5 di non rivelare a nessuno la sua presenza sull'isola. Differenze tra manga e anime Nel manga Aokiji incontra la ciurma di Rufy sull'isola di Long Ring Long Land, subito dopo che i pirati hanno terminato il Davy Back Fight. In quest'occasione aiuta Tonjit ad attraversare il mare ghiacciandolo. Nell'anime invece li incontra su un'altra isola e dimostra la sua potenza aiutando allo stesso modo dei naufraghi. Trivia * The design for Aokiji's face is based on the late actor Yusaku Matsuda. The character that the actor played in the TV series and movie "Detective Story" (Tantei Monogatari) even had a similar hairstyle, clothing and wore the same sleep mask design. Aokiji's birthday is even based upon Matsuda's.35 * His name and other admiral names (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey). Navigazione de:Aokiji fr:Aokiji en:Kuzan zh:青雉 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Ex membri della Marina Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia Categoria:Spadaccini